Cyan Sung-Sun
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = February 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 99 | gender = Female | height = 154 cm (5'0½") | weight = 41 kg (90 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #56 | previous team = Números | previous partner = Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila Rose | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = None | resurrección = Anaconda | manga debut = Volume 32, Chapter 282 | anime debut = Episode 166 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Ayumi Sena | english voice = Karen Strassman }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Sun-Sun, is the 56th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Appearance Sung-Sun is a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wears two thin belts that criss cross around her waist. The position of her Hollow hole is still unknown. Her Zanpakutō has been shown to be a three-pronged sai, which she conceals under the sleeves of her outfit. As an Adjuchas classed Hollow, she appeared as a lavender snake like creature with pink and black eyes. Her mask sat on top of her head with earring like pieces on both side. Personality Sung-Sun appears to be the most composed, mature, and intelligent of Harribel's Fracción, and advising her fellow Fracción, Apacci and Mila Rose, to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. She has a sort of snobbish attitude toward her fellow teammates and complains when they get in her way during combat. She seems to embody old-fashioned Japanese values (such as ladies covering their mouths to hide exposed teeth during actions such as laughter). She easily gets them riled up by taunting them and putting her hand in their faces as if she's ignoring them. She has a habit of covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves and has an incomprehensible look in her eyes when doing so. History Prior to becoming a Números, Sung-Sun was a snake-like Hollow. Sung-Sun, along with Franceska Mila Rose, was part of Harribel's group before Sōsuke Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saves Emilou Apacci, she introduces her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose and asks her to join them. Later, she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Mila Rose, which ended in an argument.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan's court, Sung-Sun witnessed Harribel cutting down a Hammerhead Hollow and rejecting Baraggan's offer to join him or leave. Sometime later, back at the base, they were interrupted by the appearance of the same Hammerhead Hollow (now an Arrancar) who proceeded to attack them. Harribel appeared and told her companions to run. Sung-Sun escaped with the others, but was convinced by Apacci to return and help Harribel. They do so, but are quickly defeated by the Hammerhead Arrancar, leaving Harribel to continue fighting alone. Just when Harribel was about to be killed, Aizen appears and dispatches the Hammerhead Hollow. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Sung-Sun makes her first appearance alongside Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apparently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with Franceska Mila Rose and Emilou Apacci. As the battle intensifies between the two, Harribel responds to her Fracción's unease by stated that being afraid of an Espada's released form is simply a natural reaction.Bleach manga; Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Apacci, and Mila Rose appear alongside Harribel in the fake Karakura Town along with the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three, while her captain handles Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapters 328-329 During the fight, Sung-Sun shows that she is the most intelligent of the three by telling them not to touch the ash made by Haineko. After cutting Apacci's arm using Haineko's Shikai, Matsumoto attempts an ash twister to surround the trio. Sung-Sun, along with her comrades, created a triple Cero blast to get out of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 330Matsumoto is then quickly pummeled down by Apacci alone. However, the fight is interrupted when Apacci is blasted by an unknown attacker,Bleach manga; Chapter 333 who is revealed to be Momo Hinamori. For all her warnings to Apacci and Mila Rose about keeping their cool, she opts for Apacci's idea of rushing the two Lieutenants, those getting ensnared in the Kidō Net that Momo placed around Rangiku while still concealing her presence. Before she, Mila Rose or Apacci can react, the three of them are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Momo applying Tobiume to the Kidō Net''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 334; but they survive by releasing their Zanpakutō, and thus regenerating themselves. They then activate their "Quimera Parca" ability, which forms a new chimera-like creature (which they name "Ayon").Bleach manga; Chapter 335 Seconds later, Ayon charges at Rangiku and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Momo attempts to heal her, but Ayon proves to be far too powerful and defeats her with one single attack as well. Numerous Gotei 13 lieutenants show up in an attempt to stop the beast, but all of them are defeated quickly. However, Captain Commander Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Ayon with his cane.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 After Captain Commander Yamamoto finished Ayon off with his Shikai; Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto, but he defeated all 3 of the fraccion with a single Shikai attack and they fell to the ground below. The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the Fake in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her fraccion look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221 The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area Sung-Sun and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. It is then that they realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches do to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it woundn't be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agreed that it would be the best course but Harribel disagrees explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal fraccion following behind intently.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 Powers & Abilities Cero: Sung-Sun has the ability to use a dark pink-colored Cero.Bleach anime, episode 221 Sung-Sun charges her dark pink Cero with her right sleeve and fires it with her left.Bleach manga, chapter 330, page 15 - 16 Sonído: Sung-Sun is able to use Sonído efficiently. She proficiently caught Rangiku Matsumoto off guard by appearing behind her and managed to slash Matsumoto's arm instantly with her Zanpakutō.Bleach anime, episode 224 High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Sung-Sun has a high amount of spiritual power. Her spiritual power is pink.Bleach anime, episode 224 Zanpakutō . Sung-Sun conceals it within her sleeve. When drawn, it appears to resemble a sai.Bleach manga, chapter 334, page 15 *'Resurrección': Anaconda's release command is . When she releases her Zanpakutō, she has a pink glow around her, similar to the color of her Cero. In her Resurrección form, she resembles a nāga, a female's torso with a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head. :Resurrección Special Ability: :* : Sung-Sun has a special ability, with Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature.Bleach manga, chapter 336, page 1 - 2 This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. :*'Snake Manipulation': Sung-Sun has shown the ability to protrude snakes from her sleeves, as seen in her assault against Yamamoto. It appears that Sung-Sun's snakes also have three pink dots behind their eyes.Bleach manga, chapter 339, page 4 Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, however, they simply hold out their left arms which fires a red beam that becomes Ayon. But it is seen later on that they didn't have their left arms and they have red auras to cover their arms. Quotes *(To Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose) "I know you're both stupid, but just don't drag me into this." *(To Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose) "Would you please stop bickering, both of you. When you raise your voices like that, it only makes you look weak." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female Category:Numeros